Le loup perdu
by onoda
Summary: Alors que Stiles s'ennuie un phénomène étrange se produit. Aussi soudainement qu'une averse d'été, Stiles se retrouve transformé en loup et il ne sait pas pourquoi.
1. introduction

Je poste ma première fiction, bonne lecture ^.^

Introduction :

Stiles est hyperactif. Et cet hyperactif s'ennuie. Son esprit lui demande toujours plus d'informations pour satisfaire son besoin de savoir grandissant. Son nouveau hobby avait été la lycanthropie, provoqué par le changement radicalement lupin de son meilleur ami Scott. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas envie de se tourmenter pour savoir si Scott, dans un accès de colère, ne le tuera pas ou encore pour savoir si le cycle de menstruation des loups est différent de celui des humains. Alors, il est étendu à la verticale sur son lit, la tête dodelinante dans le vide en regardant le mur opposé, les jambes droites reposant le long du mur adjacent au lit.

Dans un moment de rêverie, Stiles bascule du lit et s'étale sur le sol, se râpant par accident le menton. Une légère douleur l'envahit, il attend quelques secondes en pensant que la douleur va refluer, comme à chaque fois. Mais une chose se produit, une chose inexplicable. La douleur augmente, transformant les gémissements en pleurs retenus. Stiles ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, alors il ne peut que serrer les dents pour empêcher les cris de douleur d'échapper à ses lèvres. Son corps se transforme progressivement, ses jambes devenues pattes pivotent dans le sens opposé. Sa tête s'allonge pour se transformer en museau. Ses bras et tout son corps se recouvrent d'une fourrure brune. Et là où se tenait Stiles auparavant se trouve un magnifique loup brun, ce loup est Stiles et Stiles est ce loup. Après un moment de silence, Stiles ouvre ses yeux couleurs whisky. Il ne distingue que ses pattes avant, recouvertes de fourrure. Stiles panique pendant quelques instants et essaye de se mettre debout sur ses pattes, mais sa première tentative n'est pas une réussite. Quand il tient enfin en équilibre sur ses quatre membres, le loup essaye de se distinguer , mais en se tournant, il ne distingue que sa queue qui lui échappe. Le jeune homme, qui n'est plus, comprend alors que son corps à subit un changement. Et quel changement! Il panique un peu, mais essaye de résonner. Est-ce un rêve? non, la douleur est bien réelle. Que faire ? Demander de l'aide ? Mais à qui et comment ? Il ne contrôle peut-être pas tant que ça sa panique finalement. Stiles comprend une chose, il ne doit pas rester là. Son père ne doit pas le découvrir, il ne connaît pas le secret de la meute, alors comment réagirait-il avec un loup dans la chambre de son fils. Le loup entreprend de passer par la fenêtre, il glisse sur le toit et saute sur le sol tant bien que mal. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappe, la réception n'est pas une réussite. Stiles se sauve et s'enfonce dans les bois.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello, je publie le chapitre 1 ^.^

essayez de trouver la chanson glissée dans la fanfic ;) bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Le loup a peur, il court à travers les arbres, à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait s'abriter des perles d'eau qui commence à pleuvoir. Par mégarde il se prend les pattes entre elles et s'écroule sur le sol humide, dans la terre et les feuilles rougeâtres qui le tapissent. Stiles se remet debout sur ses pattes dont l'une lui fait légèrement souffrir et repart à la recherche d'un abri. Après quelques minutes il trouve un terrier de renard déserté, il se glisse à l'intérieur et se roule en boule sur le sol. La pluie ne cesse de tomber et l'air se refroidit, faisant grelotter de froid le nouveau loup malgré la fourrure épaisse qui le recouvre. Stiles se demande si son père ou ses amis ont déjà remarqué sa disparition. Il n'ose pas s'aventurer dehors, dans un monde où tout lui semble dangereux sous cette forme de loup. Il attend, longtemps. Une heure, une vie, une semaine, une année, un million d'années peut être. Il ne sait pas, il attend quelqu'un qui viendrait l'aider, quelqu'un qui compte et qui le cherche.

Du coté du shérif, la panique est totale. Il s'est rendu compte de la disparition de Stiles au matin, quand il est allé le réveiller de force pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard pour le premier cours de la journée. Hélas il n'était déjà plus là. Son premier réflexe avait été de prévenir la police, toutefois il s'est vite rendu compte que la police c'est lui. Après quelques réflexions, il s'est calmé et a entrepris de contacter Stiles. Petit problème, son portable est dans sa chambre. Pas de panique. Stiles a très bien pu se lever plus tôt et partir en avance. Sans son portable. Non ? Le shérif décide alors de contacter Scott pour lui demander s'il n'a pas vu Stiles, bien sur Scott lui répond par la négative.

« Stiles n'était pas dans son lit quand je suis allé le réveiller et je ne sais pas ou il se trouve, il n'a même pas son téléphone sur lui ! » dit le shérif qui est en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Scott.

« - Calmez-vous shérif, Stiles est tête en l'air, il a sûrement oublié son portable sans faire exprès. Je vous recontacte quand j'arrive au lycée et s'il n'y est pas, j'en parle à nos amis communs.

\- merci Scott, tu es un bon gamin

\- de rien shérif, je vous envoie un message »

Scott raccroche et sort de sa voiture. Il entend déjà dans sa tête les réflexions de sa mère qui lui disent que ce n'est pas bien de téléphoner au volant, mais il les ignore. Scott cherche Stiles dans tout le lycée sans le trouver. Et quand commence le premier cour de la journée la place habituelle du jeune homme est vide. Scott envoie alors un message au père de Stiles et à la meute : « Stiles a disparu ».

Le loup se réveille aux premières lueurs de l'aube sans savoir que la meute et le shérif sont déjà ardemment à sa recherche. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire dans son état est réfléchir, ce qui en soi n'aide qu'à paniquer. Des millions de pensées le traversent, toutefois une est récurrente : « Derek aide-moi ». Stiles n'a pourtant pas conscience de la demande qu'il fait, il n'a pas conscience que la première personne qui lui effleure l'esprit est Derek. Pas son père, ni Scott, mais Derek.

Pendant ce temps, Derek tourne en rond comme un loup en cage, Scott lui a annoncé la nouvelle comme à tous les autres membres de la meute. Seulement lui a décidé de ne pas pendre part aux recherches, pourtant le loup à l'intérieur de lui veut retrouver Stiles, et c'est justement pour cela qu'il ne va pas le chercher. Il a peur de ce qui lui arrivera s'il accorde se souhaite à son loup, c'est pourquoi depuis quelque temps il a pris ses distances avec l'hyperactif. Il a peur que Stiles finisse comme les membres de sa famille, car ce n'est pas qu'une histoire où il doit le retrouver, puisque le retrouver signifie lâcher prise. Il y a ce quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui que son loup demande, bien qu'il fasse semblant de l'ignorer, il le sait. Il le ressent comme si tout son être demandait cela pour survivre. Le loup grognon passe sa journée à attendre que Scott lui envoie un message lui disant que Stiles est retrouvé, mais cela n'arrive pas et son loup s'impatiente. Le crépuscule commence à tomber et toujours aucune nouvelle. Finalement au bout d'heures de torture infligé à lui-même, Derek décide qu'il en a assez , ses gamins empotés ne sont pas fichus de retrouver Stiles alors il va le faire. Décidé, Derek enfile son blouson en cuir et sort du manoir rénové par la meute.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici la suite ^.^

je publierais surement la suite le week-end prochain

les pensées de Stiles sont en italique dans le texte. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Derek décide de suivre sa première intuition, c'est-à-dire aller directement chez Stiles pour voir si le jeune homme a laissé des traces de son odeur. Il gare sa camaro, puis attend quelques instants sous la fenêtre de Stiles pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans la pièce. Aucune trace du shérif, il entre par la fenêtre et se plante au milieu de pièce. L'odeur de Stiles est omniprésente dans toute la pièce, Derek peut aussi sentir une légère fragrance de peur qui a dû d'estomper depuis la disparition de Stiles. Il se demande ce qui a bien pu l'effrayer. Et maintenant il se rend compte de l'erreur qu'il a commise, dans sa tête s'élabore toutes les possibilités où Stiles a pu trépasser par un quelconque danger. Il détecte l'odeur de peur mélangée à celle de panique du jeune homme et décide de la suivre. Passant par la fenêtre, il saute sur le sol et commence à courir en direction de la forêt. Passer les premiers arbres, Derek sent que l'odeur se fait plus rare, il a même du mal à définir une direction. Il peut à peine sentir l'odeur de Stiles qui commence à être recouverte par celle des autres animaux environnants, mais bizarrement il sait ou se diriger, quelle direction prendre. Le lien entre lui et Stiles communique, et son loup lui indique le chemin à prendre. La forêt se fait de plus en plus sombre et dense mais Derek sait qu'il approche du but, Stiles n'est plus très loin. Son loup intérieur grogne d'impatience et Derek, lui grogne de cet excès de sentiment envers Stiles.

De son coté, Stiles désespère. Il ne peut pas se déplacer à cause de sa patte qui lui fait peut-être plus mal qu'au début. Quelle idée de s'enfoncer dans une forêt où personne ne peut le retrouver. Pourtant, il a beau être défaitiste, il y a ce petit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui lui dit que l'on va bientôt venir le chercher et ça, ça l'agace énormément. Il déteste dépendre de quelqu'un, il a toujours fait les choses par lui-même. Maudite patte, maudite transformation. Quand il allait se retransformer, celui qui lui a fait ça allait s'en prendre une. En attendant ce moment magnifique, Stiles rumine et quand un Stiles rumine qui sait ce qui lui passe par la tête. Pourtant quelque chose l'interrompt, un bruit indistinct qui se rapproche. Le bruit se fait encore plus proche et il arrive maintenant à le définir, des pas qui se dirigent dans sa direction.

 _Robin va être délivré par Batman ? Stiles arrête de divaguer pourquoi tu serais toujours Robin, pourquoi pas Batman. Oh non, je vais mourir et je suis encore puceau ! A_ _dieu monde cruel … Il en met du temps l'autre à arriver ( Mr. Pas)._

Pendant que Stiles divague, Derek se rapproche et maintenant, il n'est plus qu'a quelque mètre du terrier ou se cache le loup. L'odeur de Stiles est revenu, persistante. Derek voie clairement le terrier, et il se questionne sur le fait que l'odeur de Stiles provienne de celui-ci. Il s'abaisse prudemment pour rencontrer le regard du loup.

Au même instant, le loup voit des jambes puis un regard apparaître devant lui.

 _Oh sourwolf, c'est toi._ Pense Stiles comme si tout dans cette situation était normal.

« Où est Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?» Prononce la voix énervé de Derek.

Mais au moment où il prononce cette phrase il se rend compte que quelque chose cloche, son loup intérieur ronronne de joie.

« Stiles, c'est toi ? » prononce Derek surpris et incertain. Le loup lui répond par une plainte pathétique, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise seulement cette fois ce n'est pas le cas.

« allez, viens la » dit Derek en faisant un geste pour que le loup sorte du trou dans lequel il est terré. Cependant le loup grogne, et secoue la tête négativement. Ce n'est pas contre Derek mais contre cette fichue patte qui le fait toujours le souffrir.

« Stiles, vient **la** » répète Derek un peu plus énervé, il ne comprend pas et ne voie pas que l'hyperactif est blessé. De mauvaise grâce, Stiles sort du terrier en clopinant vers Derek. Le brun comprend alors pourquoi il ne voulait pas se déplacer. Derek soupire, se penche et prend le loup dans ses bras. Il installe le loup contre lui, en mettant ses bras sous son postérieur pour le soutenir dans une position qui leur procurera le moins d'inconfort possible. Ainsi stiles peut poser ses pattes ainsi que sa tête sur son épaule, et c'est ce qu'il fait. La chaleur de Derek se propage dans son propre corps et lui procure un soulagement qu'il n'aurait pas espéré en la présence de Derek. Le silence se fait et Derek se dirige vers sa camaro qu'il a laissé non loin de chez le jeune homme. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il ouvre la portière passagère et il dépose délicatement le loup sur le siège. Puis viens s'asseoir derrière le volant.

« on va aller voir Deaton pour qu'il nous explique ta transformation, de toute façon même si tu le sais, je ne te comprends pas. » dit Derek d'une façon abrupte après le silence qui se fait dans l'habitacle.

 _De toute façon, je ne le sais pas moi-même._ Pense tristement Stiles

 _Bizarre que les loups-garous ne parlent pas le langage des loups._

Quand la voiture arrive devant le cabinet du vétérinaire, Derek détache sa ceinture, sort du véhicule puis se dirige vers la porte passagère pour rependre une nouvelle fois le loup dans ses bras. Bien que les paroles de Derek soient brutes, ses gestes eux sont délicats. Il entre dans le cabinet du docteur faisant sonner le carillon accroché à la porte. Et de loin on peut entendre la voix de Deaton qui dit :

« - je m'occupe de vous dans un instant »

Il n'y a personne dans le cabinet et heureusement car la vue d'un loup aurait pu créé des turbulences dont ni Derek, ni Deaton n'ont besoin en ce moment. Après 5 minutes d'attente Deaton arrive :

« qu'est-ce que je peux... Oh Derek, et un loup ? Un nouvel ami ? Dit Deaton taquin. Derek grogne en signe de réponse.

« allons dans la pièce arrière » dit Deaton en reprenant son sérieux puis en leur montrant le chemin. Arrivé dans la pièce où se passent les opérations, Derek pose le loup sur la table en métal.

« Alors que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite » dit Deaton toujours souriant.

« - Stiles c'est transformer en Loup, il est blessé et j'ai besoin que vous le faisiez redevenir comme avant.

Bien je vais l'examiner pour ce qui est de sa blessure, mais pour le reste je ne peux rien te promettre. »

Deaton s'approche du loup pour l'examiner mais au moment où il veut poser sa main sur lui, le loup se met à grogner.

« Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de grogner et laisse le t'examiner »

 _Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si mon instinct me disait qu'il ne doit pas me toucher_.

Le loup restreint ses grognements et laisse approcher la main de mauvaise grâce. Deaton examine la patte puis lui applique un baume et enfin lui fait un bandage assez serré pour la maintenir en place. Après cela, il examine le pelage du loup pour découvrir une autre blessure potentielle telle qu'une morsure, même une infime trace, mais il n'en trouve aucune donc la thèse de la transformation par morsure est à exclure.

« - À part la blessure à la patte, Stiles n'en possède aucune autre, ce qui signifie que la transformation ne sait pas fait par morsure. La blessure n'aurait pas eu le temps de cicatrisé complètement car c'est un nouveau loup, de plus il aurait été étrange qu'il se transforme entièrement dès la première fois.

\- alors comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Derek, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas expliquer clairement, cependant certaine légende dise qu'il y a d'autres manières de se transformer en Loup. Il est dit que les jours de pluie si un homme boit l'eau présente dans une empreinte de loup , celui-ci se transformera en loup-garou. Cependant je doute que ce soit le cas de Stiles. Une autre légende, plus lointaine, conté dans les plus vieilles familles, raconte qu'un loup qui pleure son âme sœur qui ne peut lui être donné, fera tout pour que celle-ci le rejoigne pour enfin s'appartenir mutuellement. Il transformera son imprégné en loup pour obliger l'humain qui est également lui à reconnaître le bien-aimé, de force s'il le faut. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Voila le chapitre 3 !

Merci pour toutes les review précédentes, c'est mon carburant ;)

* * *

 _chapitre 3 :_

 _son loup m'aime, mais pas lui._

Derek est déstabilisé par les propos de Deaton et il ne reprend pied dans la réalité que quand un bruit retenti. Stiles, surprit de la révélation, est parti en courant et a fait tomber la table en mé je ne sais quel miracle, il a réussi à franchir la porte et court à vive allure malgré sa patte.

L'adrénaline aide le jeune loup à oublier sa douleur pendant sa course. Derek s'élance à sa poursuite. Bien que Stiles soit un loup, il arrive à le rattraper. Maintenant il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas derrière lui, dans un mouvement leste Derek saute sur le loup et le plaque au sol. Le loup se met à grogner et il se débat de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper de l'étreinte.

« - Calme toi, je vais faire en sorte que mon loup te rende forme humaine ! Il t'a obligé à te transformer mais c'est une erreur. Il se trompe sur ses sentiments, sur mes sentiments. Ne panique pas.

 _C'est une erreur. Derek ne m'aime pas, ce ne sont pas ses sentiments. Il n'y a que moi qui l'..._

 _le loup l'a forcé, il ne veut pas. Je ne suis qu'une gêne._

 _Je vais oublier. Je vais l'oublier._

Derek ne voit pas qu'à chaque phrase prononcée, Stiles est un peu plus blessé.

En cet instant, Stiles voudrait être entouré des bras de son père, comme il ne l'a été depuis des années, depuis la mort de sa mère en fait. Le cocon paternel lui permettrait de relâcher toute la tristesse qu'il ressent. Derek le détruit un peu plus à chaque parole.

Le loup a arrêté de se débattre dans ses bras et il est devenu amorphe. Il ne veut pas ressentir plus de contacts avec Derek, son touché lui rappelle que celui-ci considère l'amour de son loup intérieur comme une erreur.

Cette transformation a brisé tous les espoirs qu'il gardait cachés en lui, dans une boîte que seul lui pouvait atteindre. Pourtant il en reste encore un infime fragment qui lui chuchote que le loup de Derek arrivera à le persuader de l'aimer. Ses pensées et ses envies sont tellement contradictoires que le cœur de Stiles ne sait plus où se diriger. Le loup est perdu.

Est-ce qu'il doit encore espérer, ou abandonner ses sentiments envers Derek ?

Il est peut-être encore temps de faire demi-tour, avant qu'il ne l'aime intensément.

La voix de Derek le sort de ses sombres pensées :

« On retourne voir Deaton pour plus d'explication, pour qu'il nous donne une solution. »

 _L'espoir fait vivre, comme si une affaire aussi compliquée allait se résoudre aussi simplement. Je pensais vraiment que s'était moi la personne naïve de nous deux._

Derek porte de nouveau le loup dans ses bras, et retourne dans le cabinet du vétérinaire. Arrivé dans la salle d'opération où Deaton les attend en nettoyant ses ustensiles, il pose de nouveau le loup sur la table qui a été remise correctement. Le bandage pourtant serré c'est défait de la patte, ce qui veut dire que le vétérinaire va devoir recommencer l'opération précédente.

Deaton commence par enlever ce qui reste de l'ancien bandage, puis nettoie la patte couverte de feuilles et de boue. Le loup se laisse faire, il n'a plus la force de résister.

« - Derek, peux-tu aller me chercher des bandages dans la réserve ? La porte est au fond du couloir, la dernière.

\- D'accord » dit Derek même s'il n'est pas enchanté de servir d'assistant.

Deaton a demandé à Derek d'aller lui chercher des bandages, pourtant il sait qu'il lui en reste encore trois rouleaux dans le placard de l'étagère pharmaceutique, mais il doit parler au jeune loup.

« - Stiles, le loup de Derek t'a forcé à prendre cette forme pour que vous deux trouviez une solution, de fait vous forçant à vous rapprocher.

Seulement pour que le loup t'aime, et il t'aime n'en doute pas, Derek doit t'aimer aussi. Ce qui veut aussi dire que Derek possède les mêmes sentiments que le loup.

Ils ne font qu'un, ils ne peuvent vivre séparés puisqu'ils font partie d'une même entité.

Les mots de réconfort parviennent aux oreilles du jeune loup, la main qui cajole son pelage le soulage d'un poids. Derek entre à ce moment, et il voit le loup paisible être caressé par Deaton. Il fixe les doigts de Deaton aller et venir dans la douce fourrure du loup, et de cette observation il peut sentir qu'un fort sentiment de jalousie s'étire en son sein.

Il l'admet mais l'attribue à son loup intérieur, lui non plus n'a pas compris que le loup et l'humain ne font qu'un.

Les explications sont parties dans les flammes en même temps que sa famille.

Derek s'approche et dépose les bandages sur la table de métal au côté du Loup. Le loup ne lui jette pas un regard ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Derek en signe d'interrogation. Le vétérinaire reprend son ouvrage et finit le bandage du loup.

Derek, sent toujours au fond de lui le sentiment de jalousie et c'est pourquoi il tend la main pour caresser le loup. Seulement quand la main arrive à quelques centimètres du loup, celui-ci se rend compte du mouvement et grogne en direction de cette main. Il est blessé dans ses sentiments et c'est pourquoi il ne veut pas que Derek le touche de cette façon.

Derek laisse sa main retombée près de son corps, il se sent bizarrement déçu de l'avortement de son geste. Lui aussi aurait aimé découvrir la douceur du pelage de Stiles.

Il reprend pied dans la réalité et décide d'aborder de nouveau le sujet sensible :

« - Deaton, est-ce que vous savez comment faire pour que Stiles retrouve sa véritable forme?

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Sinon je vous l'aurais dit, bien évidemment.

Toutefois je vais faire des recherches sur les vieilles légendes mais je doute que ce soit concluant. C'est votre histoire, à vous deux, et je pense que seul vous pouvez inverser la situation. »

Avant que Derek ne le contredise, Deaton ajouta :

« Derek, tu vas devoir prendre la responsabilité de Stiles et le garder auprès de toi tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé le moyen d'arranger les choses.

\- Ce ...

\- et pour ce qui est du cas de Scott, je me charge de le prévenir et de faire annuler les recherches de la meute. Cependant le shérif lui ne sera pas au courant et croira toujours son fils disparu. »

Derek accepte par un signe de tête, il n'a pas envie de contredire Deaton, d'autant plus que la transformation de Stiles est sa faute.

Derek décide qu'il est temps de partir, le loup saute sur le sol en faisant attention à sa patte et ensemble ils se dirigent vers la voiture de Derek. Sans un mot, Derek ouvre la portière passagère, le loup saute et s'installe sur le siège. La route jusqu'au manoir de Derek se fait dans un silence absolu, non pas que le loup puisse parler.

Arrivé devant le manoir, Derek ouvre la portière du loup qui s'échappe en direction de la Bâtisse quelque peu rénové

Quand ils penetrent dans le manoir, il fait déjà nuit depuis longtemps. Le loup est fatigué. La nuit précédente, les bruits de la forêt l'ont tenu éveillée la majeure partie de la nuit.

Stiles se dirige vers le canapé de Derek, il y grimpe et s'y allonge confortablement. Il tente de rester éveillé pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à Derek, mais ses paupières papillonnent et se ferment sans son accord. En cet instant, Derek voit à quel point Stiles est fragile, même s'il s'efforce de ne pas le montrer.

Le silence et la chaleur de la pièce bercent le loup vers un sommeil quémandeur de compagnie.

« - Stiles, si tu es fatigué va dormir dans mon lit, ne t'endort pas dans le salon. »

Le loup écoute Derek et descend du canapé. Il n'est pas en état de discuter, ni mentalement ni physiquement.

Derek le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvre la porte. Immédiatement le loup monte sur le lit et se roule en boule mettant sa tête entre ses flans. Il entend les pas de Derek quitter la chambre et se permet enfin de céder au sommeil réparateur.

Au milieu de la nuit, il sent la présence Derek se glisser dans les draps. Pourtant au matin, quand le loup s'éveille, il n'est déjà plus là.

La porte de la chambre a été laissée ouverte à l'intention du Loup, il parcourt le couloir puis descend l'escalier, attiré par l'odeur du café provenant de la cuisine.

Derek est accoudé au bar de la cuisine, un café à la main. Il le voit arriver et sourit de son air endormi.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça mange un loup? »

 _Des céréales en forme de lettres avec beaucoup de lait._ Pense immédiatement Stiles, sa bonne humeur est de retour de même que son sarcasme.

Derek ouvre le frigo et cherche quelque chose de comestible pour Stiles, même s'il ne peut pas deviner ce qu'il veut manger. Il sort une bouteille de lait et lui présente, le loup acquiesce de la tête. Derek sort ensuite du fromage, Stiles tire la langue en signe de dégoût. Ce petit jeu continue jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit satisfait de son petit déjeuné.

Après ce repas, Derek s'installe dans le salon pour travailler sur son ordinateur. Stiles est surpris de voir que celui-ci travaille, il pensait qu'il ne faisait que se promener dans les bois à la recherche d'adolescents qui auraient perdu leur inhalateur.

En attendant, lui s'ennuie. Et quand il s'ennuie c'est grave, la dernière fois avait été catastrophique.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'un loup peut faire ?_

 _Hurler à la lune ? Dommage il fait jour._

 _Pissez sur des poteaux électriques ! Non, Derek n'a pas de poteaux électriques dans sa maison. D'ailleurs qui a des poteaux électriques dans sa maison …_

« Stiles arrête »

 _Arrêter quoi ? De ne rien faire, facile quand tu es un loup. J'ai même pas de main pour faire des trucs que l'on fait avec ses mains !_

« Arrête de tourner en rond, arrête de réfléchir, arrête de m'énerver »

 _Pas facile, et impossible pour la dernière demande._

Stiles a soudain une idée de génie, enfin une idée de son propre génie. Il va concilier énervé Derek, ce qu'il fait très bien, et ne pas s'ennuyer. Le loup monte sur le canapé, là où travaille Derek. Il s'assied tout près de lui et le regarde travailler quelques secondes. Pris d'une envie, Stiles penche sa tête et ouvre sa gueule prête à mordre la main de Derek.

« Si tu penses faire ce que tu vas faire, arrête tout de suite » dis Derek sans même détourner le regard de son ordinateur.

Stiles est pris d'une envie suicidaire et le mord, pas très fort, juste de quoi l'énerver. Derek détourne le regard de son écran pour montrer à Stiles des yeux rouge sang. Stiles a les oreilles pointées en signe d'innocence, même si elles ne trompent personne.

« Je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents » dit Derek sans vraiment paraître méchant.

L'hyperactif a l'impression que cette phrase est devenu la favorite de Derek, qu'il n'utilise que pour lui. Les loups ne sourient pas, mais dans l'expression de Stiles on pourrait apercevoir un sourire, alors peut-être que c'est le cas.

Les sourcils de Derek se froncent, puis il semble avoir une révélation qui fait lever seulement un des deux.

 _On pourrait avoir une discussion avec ses sourcils._

« Alors comme ça tu as le droit de me toucher, mais pas moi. »

La phrase de Derek surprend Stiles, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pendant la nuit, il a décidé de reprendre la même relation qu'il avait auparavant avec le loup grognon. Enfin s'ils en avaient une.

Le loup ne sait pas comment réagir alors il hoche simplement la tête. Les yeux de Derek flashent de nouveau au rouge et il prononce d'une voix basse :

« ah ouais... »

Stiles sent la menace approcher et fuit hors du salon.

« Reviens là Stiles ! »

 _Non, sûrement pas._

 _Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas, s'il y était il nous mangerait ~~_

«Stiles! »

 _Il va me manger !_

Derek pause son ordinateur sur la table basse et se redresse du canapé dont il est assis. Il se dirige vers l'étage où Stiles s'est enfui. Il parcourt le couloir puis entre dans sa propre chambre.

Le loup est caché derrière l'armoire, malheureusement pour lui sa queue dépasse.

« Stiles sort de derrière l'armoire, je te vois »

 _Comment il peut me voir, il a des rayons lasers à la place des yeux ?_

 _Ah ! Espèce de traîtresse ! Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance ! Injure mentalement Stiles envers sa queue qui le rend visible aux yeux de Derek._

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se rendre, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« - Derek, tu es là ? C'est Scott.»

Derek grogne de cette interruption mais descend à l'étage inférieur. Toutefois avant de franchir la porte, il prononce à l'intention du Loup : « ce n'est pas terminé Stiles.»

Stiles suit Derek de quelques pas et ils arrivent devant un Scott surpris mais en même temps résigné, Deaton a dû lui annoncer la nouvelle fracassante.

« C'est vraiment Stiles? » Dit Scott qui a encore du mal à y croire.

 _Non, c'est un loup sauvage qui a sympathisé avec Derek._

« - Oui c'est lui. Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? »

Scott analyse le loup quelques instants et reprend la parole :

« - Je me suis dit que comme Stiles est plus proche de moi que de toi, il pourrait rester habiter chez moi le temps que cette histoire soit arrangée. »

* * *

Je publierai la suite le week-end prochain, en espérant que le chapitre vous a plu =D

Onoda ~~


	5. Chapitre 4

bonsoir, je poste en retard désolé =)

voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

PS: la musique du chapitre 1 était "équation" de Camille. BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

« - Non

Le cœur de Stiles a fait un bond spectaculaire dans son thorax. La réponse a été prononcée tellement rapidement que son cœur s'est emballé de joie.

« - Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit non

\- Mais …

\- Stiles doit rester auprès de moi, nous ne pourrons pas arranger sa transformation séparément.

\- Quel est le lien entre toi et sa transformation? »

Apparemment Deaton ne lui a pas dit toute la vérité, seulement ce qui est nécessaire.

« - Rien qui ne te concerne. De plus qu'arrivera-t-il si Mélissa le découvre ?

Stiles reste avec moi. »

Scott réfléchi quelques instants puis tourne la tête vers Stiles pour lui demander :

« - Mon pote tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

Le loup hoche la tête.

« D'accord mais je viendrai te rendre visite de temps en temps pour vérifier que tu es toujours en vie. »

Le loup hoche de nouveau la tête pour montrer qu'il ne délaisse pas Scott, ni le « bro-code ».

Scott salue Derek et Stiles puis part retrouver Allison plus sereinement.

Après que Scott est franchi la porte d'entrée, Derek soupire profondément, puis dit :

« Tu ne me créais que des problèmes »

 _Comme ça on est à égalité._

Le reste de la journée se passe dans une tranquillité relative, Derek a manifestement oublié ses propos du matin, ou ne cherche pas à approfondir la bêtise de Stiles.

Quand la nuit, ainsi que la nouvelle lune commence à se montrer. Les bruits présents dans le manoir se font plus discrets. La fatigue prend le dessus sur les esprits, du moins celui de Derek. L'esprit de Stiles est connu pour être inépuisable.

Après de nombreuses heures de travail et une intense réflexion sur les événements pour Stiles, c'est-à-dire un récapitulatif des événements comme pour un ordinateur qui fait une sauvegarde, les compagnons d'infortune se mettent au lit. Bizarrement Stiles a repris la même place que la veille, Derek ne lui a fait aucune remarque pour le déloger.

La lune invisible les enveloppe puis les guide vers un sommeil profond. Pourtant au milieu de la nuit, quand tout est sombre et que seuls les bruits de la pénombre existent, quelque chose dérange la quiétude de la chambre. Un craquement d'abord silencieux puis de plus en plus bruyant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri animal devenant humain surpasse le bruit de craquement.

Stiles est plié sur le lit, les mains cramponnées au drap dans un effort de résistance face à la douleur.

Dans un murmure il appelle Derek d'une voix suppliante :

« - Derek, sale con réveille-toi ! »

Derek s'éveille à la voix larmoyante et comprend la situation dans l'instant qui suit son réveil.

« - Stiles, putain qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore !

\- Transformation douloureuse » laisse échapper le jeune homme dans un souffle rauque.

Après quelques secondes, il sent pourtant sa douleur refluer. Une main chaude, la main de Derek se pose dans sa nuque le tirant contre lui. Son autre main se pose sur sa hanche nue. Ses mains contre sa peau prennent une grande quantité de douleur. Des veines noires courent le long de ses bras pour preuve de la douleur intense de Stiles.

« - Pourquoi tu reprends ta forme humaine ?

\- Comme si je le savais » dit Stiles hargneusement à cause de la douleur.

Derek enlève sa main chaude de la nuque de Stiles, ce qui cause un frisson chez celui-ci. Le loup grognon tend sa main pour prendre le drap du lit et s'en serre pour recouvrir le jeune homme qui est nu. Le choc de la transformation fait grelotter de froid le jeune hyperactif.

Le drap posé sur ses épaules ne le soulage que très peu, alors les mains de Derek viennent frictionner ses épaules. Stiles laisse échapper un soupir satisfait. La chaleur de Derek se propage à travers son t-shirt et revient peu à peu dans son corps.

Le corps de Stiles s'alourdit peu à peu contre Derek. Le sommeil chassé par la douleur revient s'immiscer à travers les paupières de Stiles. La tête de celui-ci s'est posée sur l'épaule de Derek pour capturer encore plus de chaleur confortable.

« - Stiles ne t'endors pas, nous devons parler maintenant que tu le peux.

\- Méchant loulou, laisse-moi dormir.

\- Stiles !

\- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Stiles, il est absent. »

Derek soupire puis pousse brutalement Stiles hors de ses bras.

« Où est passée ma couverture ? » prononce Stiles à moitié dans le brouillard.

« - Ta couverture veut que l'on parle

\- Une couverture ça ne parle pas »

La voix de Derek devient un peu plus énervée :

« - Stiles, réveille-toi !

\- La belle au bois dormant a besoin d'un bisou. »

Stiles sent le lit bouger sous lui, il ouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermé sans s'en apercevoir. Le jeune homme pousse alors un hoquet de surprise, Derek s'est positionné au-dessus de lui et se rapproche de son visage de plus en plus près.

« - Euh Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'était une blague tu sais... »

Derek ne répond pas mais se rapproche toujours plus. L'haleine de celui-ci atteint les lèvres du jeune homme. Stiles peut sentir l'odeur de terre et de feuille s'échapper du loup-garou. Comment peut-il sentir cette odeur ?

Les yeux de Derek fixent ceux de Stiles. Les joues de l'hyperactif se réchauffent et s'empourprent. Maintenant la bouche de Derek n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres et leur nez se frôlent.

C'est le moment.

Derek avance sa tête et donne un grand coup dans celle de Stiles !

« - C'est bon, tu es réveillé maintenant !

\- AIE ! Espèce d'homme vil ! Goujat ! Homme de croc-magnons !» Injure Stiles en se frottant le front de sa main sur la marque rouge et la bosse qui commence à apparaître.

Stiles se redresse et ressert les draps autour de son corps, ceux-ci commençaient à découvrir sa jambe. L'œil attentif de Derek a pu observer la longue jambe dénudée avant que le drap soit remis en place, provoquant une vague de désir dans son bas-ventre.

Derek soupire puis passe une main devant ses yeux dans un air las. Stiles, lui, boude. Il a les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et il attend que le loup grognon prononce la première phrase. Après un énième soupir, Derek prononce d'une voix redevenue calme :

« - Explique-moi Stiles, nous avons besoin de le savoir mutuellement pour arranger cette histoire.

\- D'accord mais tu vas aussi t'expliquer.

\- Ok.

\- Ok. »

Stiles relève la tête et fixe ses yeux dans ceux de Derek.

« J'étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit en train de m'ennuyer. Alors j'ai mis mes pieds au-dessus de ma tête qui elle était dans le vide. J'ai voulu voir si je tenais en équilibre mais apparemment non. Et comme je ne suis pas un ninja, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être un ninja...

\- Stiles.

\- Oui, donc je suis tombé du lit et mon menton s'est écorché contre le sol. J'ai senti une douleur et je me suis dis qu'elle allait refluer grâce aux endorphines provenant du cerveau, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. La douleur a augmenté et j'ai fini par me transformer en loup, je t'épargne les détails sur les déplacements d'os.

\- C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ? La moindre information pourrait …

\- Oui, derek c'est tout ce qui c'est passé.

\- Ok

\- A toi maintenant, parle-moi de l'imprégnation. »

Les yeux de Derek s'encrent un peu plus dans ceux de Stiles.

« - D'accord, le processus d'imprégnation signifie que mon loup te désigne comme compagnon, le loup ne choisit au cours de sa vie qu'une seule personne. Et quand cela arrive, le loup veut à tout prix que le compagnon lui appartienne, il veut que je te revendique comme mien.

\- Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible que le loup aime mais pas l'humain ?

\- Cela est déjà arrivé et cela a rendu le loup-garou en question fou. »

Stiles inspire une grande quantité d'oxygène pour calmer son cœur, et pose la question que lui chuchote son esprit depuis le début du lien entre lui et Derek :

« - Est-ce que tu es fou ? »

La réponse de Derek se fait tarder, ils savent tous les deux ce que signifie cette question.

Aucune réponse ne fut apportée ni dans l'heure, ni dans le reste de la nuit qui suivit. Au matin, Stiles fut de nouveau loup.

Aucune des deux personnes présentes ne comprirent, pourquoi seulement cette nuit-là, Stiles avait retrouvé sa forme humaine.

Pourtant cela inquiétait peu le loup qui lui attendait la réponse de Derek.

Pendant que l'aube se levait et que Stiles se questionnait sur les événements de cette nuit, un groupe de personnes l'observait et le convoitait sans qu'il ne le sache. Les alphas ne connaissaient pas la cause de la transformation, cependant ils voulaient obtenir ce joyau pour l'ajouter à leur collection. Un homme pouvant se transformer totalement en loup leur serait utile, et dans le pire des cas, si Stiles ne voulait pas coopérer, il deviendrait leur pute personnelle.

Au matin, Derek découvrit l'état canin de Stiles mais il ne dit rien. Depuis la nuit dernière, la tension entre lui et le loup se faisait pesante.

Après avoir passé la matinée dans le silence, Derek prononça :

« - J'ai organisé une réunion de meute pour leur expliquer la situation actuelle et peut-être que des idées pourront nous aider à comprendre. »

Le loup hoche la tête, cependant il éprouve toujours de la colère envers Derek qui ne fait que fuir et ignorer ses sentiments.

Les membres de la meute arrivent peu à peu, Isaac est le premier à entrer dans le manoir. Il s'assoied auprès de Derek, qui lui est assis sur le canapé avec son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Celui-ci travaille sur des recherches qui pourraient permettre de retransformer le loup en humain à long terme. Arrive ensuite Jackson accompagné de Lydia, qui se laissent eux aussi tomber dans le canapé. Puis viens le tour de Boyd qui s'installe sur une chaise près de la table basse. Erica arrive peu de temps après et s'installe sur ses genoux. Les derniers à arriver sont Scott et Allison.

Quand la meute est au complet, Derek ferme son ordinateur puis le pose sur la table basse. Aucune parole n'est échangée, tout le monde attend que Derek commence la réunion. Et c'est ce qu'il fait :

« - La réunion concerne Stiles, il a été transformé en loup.

Jackson s'esclaffe bruyamment, prit d'un fou rire qu'il ne contrôle pas. Il se moque ouvertement de Derek. Pourtant celui-ci n'a pas pour habitude de faire de l'humour.

« - J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » A cette phrase Stiles arrive en trottinant et s'installe auprès de lui. Jackson se tait subitement et observe la scène sous ses yeux.

Derek reprend ses explications :

« - Stiles a été transformer en loup par ma faute, je ne vais pas expliquer les détails, ça ne vous concerne pas. Sachez juste que Stiles va rester avec moi quelque temps jusqu'à que l'on trouve une solution.

\- A-t-il été mordu? ». La question provient de Lydia.

« - Non, Stiles n'est pas un loup-garou. Il n'a pas été mordu et quand tout redeviendra normal, il ne pourra plus se retransformer en loup.

\- Quand est-ce que cela arrivera ? » demande Scott, inquiet du sort de son ami.

« - Je sais pas Scott sinon je ne vous aurais pas réuni pour une réunion. » Tout le monde hoche la tête.

« - Très bien, si vous trouvez des informations, transmettez-les-moi. La réunion est terminée. »

Les membres de la meute s'en vont petit à petit, les derniers à être sur le pas de la porte sont Jackson et Lydia. Quand celle-ci s'apprête à partir, Derek l'interpelle :

« - Lydia, peux-tu rester deux minutes ?

\- Bien sur, Jackson attend-moi dans la voiture. »

Jackson sort de la bâtisse et il se dirige d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches, vers sa voiture.

« - Peux-tu me rendre un service, il me faudrait des renseignements sur une légende. Celle d'un loup qui a transformé un autre humain en loup.

\- Pas de problème, mon niveau de génie peut tout trouver. Par contre, ne le dit pas à Jackson il va se sentir délaissé d'être le seul idiot » dit-elle en plaisantant bien que Derek ne rigole pas. Le loup grognon ne se délaisse de son masque que dans de rares moments.

Quand la discussion est close, Lydia rentre chez elle accompagnée de Jackson.

Le reste de la soirée se passe dans le calme, même si le loup est toujours en colère et ne prête donc pas attention à Derek.

Cependant le calme n'est que de courte durée car le loup découvre épinglé à sa porte une note disant ceci :

« Stiles est notre nouvel objet de convoitise. Qu'il vienne nous retrouver, ou c'est nous qui viendrons le chercher.

Deucalion »

Sur le coup de la colère, Derek explose la porte de son poing. Le loup arrive en se précipitant et lève la tête vers le poing ensanglanté de Derek.

« - On a un problème. »

La plaie se referme et cicatrise d'elle-même. Derek reprend son calme pour empêcher de se transformer par la colère.

« Les alphas t'ont menacé, ils te veulent. » dit Derek à l'intention de Stiles. Puis il montre le papier froissé au loup pour appuyer ses dires.

* * *

Voila voila je posterai la suite dimanche ;)

KISS Onoda ~~


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello, voilà la suite ! Désolé pour cet immense retard ( je me frappe moi-même )

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Derek contacte Scott pour le prévenir que les alphas ont menacé d'enlever Stiles :

« - Scott, les alphas en ont après Stiles, ils sont sûrement au courant de sa faculté à se transformer en Loup.

\- Comment ils ont pu ? Que devons-nous faire pour le protéger ?

\- Il nous faut préparer un plan de riposte, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont attendre bien longtemps avant d'attaquer.

\- Il faut le protéger.

\- Je le sais.

\- Derek ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu feras tout pour protéger mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils ne toucheront pas un cheveu de Stiles, je te le promets. »

Cette phrase semble destinée à Scott, seulement Derek

prononce également ses mots pour se rassurer lui-même. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Stiles.

« - S'il te plaît Derek dépêches-toi de trouver une solution pour que Stiles redevienne humain, le shérif devient désespéré.

Nous, nous avons arrêté les recherches mais lui continue à le rechercher avec acharnement.

\- Je sais Scott, je fais de mon mieux. »

La conversation téléphonique se termine sur cette dernière phrase. Stiles a malencontreusement écouté la conversation et la mention de son père l'a attristé.

Il n'imaginait pas laisser son père aussi subitement, tout comme l'a fait sa mère avec eux.

La culpabilité de laisser son père seul le ronge de l'intérieur et lui fend le cœur. Stiles s'imagine ne plus jamais revoir son père, ne plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras, ne plus jamais le menacer pour avoir mangé des curley's fries.

Derek s'aperçoit de l'état d'accablement du loup, il s'accroupit vers lui et s'apprête à faire le premier geste d'affection qu'il n'a jamais fait envers le jeune hyperactif.

Il tend la main et la passe en caresse dans les poils du loup, passant ses doigts jusque sous ses oreilles. Le loup pousse Derek pour que celui-ci se retrouve sur les fesses et qu'il puisse se placer en ses jambes, contre lui. Derek cède à Stiles et continue de lui procurer des caresses pour le consoler.

Depuis le début de cette aventure, oui c'est bien cela dont il s'agit, leur relation a quelque peu évolué, changé. La confiance s'est installée entre eux. Derek, désemparé, ne peut que prononcer :

« - Nous allons te protéger Stiles, te retransformer et tu pourras reprendre ta vie normale. »

À cette phrase le cœur de Stiles se serre, il ne veut pas être séparé de Derek. Quand tout ça sera terminé, est-ce que Derek ne verra que comme le meilleur ami de Scott, le gamin enquiquineur ?

Dans les jours qui suivent, Derek est tout le temps auprès de Stiles. Et dans les rares moments où celui-ci n'est pas auprès de lui, Scott ou un membre de la meute le remplace. La meute s'habitue petit à petit au loup. Les alphas n'ont pas donné signe de vie, mais le temps augmente l'appréhension que la meute peut ressentir.

Un matin, Derek voit débarquer au manoir une Lydia surexcitée. Elle tient dans ses mains un livre pourvu d'une reliure en cuir très fine.

« - J'ai trouvé Derek ! J'ai cherché partout, dans les légendes celtiques, les mythes mais je l'ai trouvé dans les contes que l'on raconte aux enfants.

Attends je t'explique, dans ce livre se trouve la légende du loup et de l'homme. » dit Lydia d'une traite.

À l'entrer bruyante de Lydia, Derek a relevé la tête. Il est assis sur le canapé avec Stiles endormi à ses côtés.

« J'ai trouvé ce livre grâce à Alison, sa famille possède une grande bibliothèque sur tout ce qui concerne les loups-garou. Avant l'alliance avec Chris, les chasseurs faisaient absolument tout pour connaître leur ennemi. »

À cette phrase Derek grogne.

 _Rentre tes crocs sourwolf._ Pense Stiles qui vient de se faire réveiller par les cris hystériques de Lydia.

Lydia tourne les premières pages du vieux livre.

« Je vais vous la lire. » dit-elle avec sérieux. Doucement, elle commence la lecture des lettres écrites en italique :

« Une lointaine légende raconte qu'un loup et un homme se faisaient la guerre sous l'œil attentif de la lune.

Un jour où cette guerre était devenue trop puérile, la lune décida de punir les deux êtres. L'homme et le loup furent contraints de devenir un même être. La guerre pouvait détruire leur cœur mais non la terre qui les avait fait naître.

Pourtant le jeune loup pleurait pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur conflit. Le loup pleurait son bien-aimé qu'il ne pouvait obtenir. L'homme avait lui aussi des sentiments envers le bien-aimé, seulement les mœurs de la société l'empêchaient de pouvoir aimer l'autre homme.

Alors par un jour de bonté, la lune accorda un souhait au loup. Le loup décida que l'homme ne pouvant obtenir le bien-aimé sous cette forme, lui l'obtiendrait auprès de lui.

Le loup souhaita que l'être aimé devienne loup également.

Le loup attendu des décennies, l'humain mourut. Le loup n'avait pas précisé les circonstances exactes de son souhait. À sa mort, l'humain se transforma en Loup. Seulement son âme avait quitté son corps, le corps du loup lui était resté inerte.

L'homme et le loup virent leur bien-aimé mourir. Ils apprirent que la faiblesse et le désir engendraient des souhaits qui pouvaient les détruire.

La lune ne leur accorda pas d'autre souhait. L'homme et le loup, qui ne faisaient qu'un furent réunis dans une immense tristesse qui les unifia.

FIN »

Lydia, dont les yeux sont remplis de tristesse, termine de lire le conte. Puis le silence se fait. Les liens se connectent dans l'esprit du loup. Il comprend, pourquoi l'espace d'une nuit, il s'est retrouvé humain. La nouvelle lune a annulé l'emprise que la lune avait sur les pouvoirs du loup de Derek. Cependant une question se pose encore, quel a été son souhait ?

La légende permet à Stiles d'éclaircir certains détails, cependant Stiles ne connaît toujours pas le souhait exact et les circonstances désirées par le loup.

Et enfin, quel est le moyen pour lui de redevenir humain ?

Même si Stiles se pose cette question, il se doute de la réponse. Et c'est justement pour cela que le loup est inquiet. Est-ce que Derek sera capable de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, ne serait-ce que de l'attirance.

Le loup ne sait pas comment faire comprendre à Derek ses découvertes, le seul moyen est d'attendre la prochaine nouvelle lune.

Du coté de son compagnon, cette légende lui a juste appris que son loup à fait un souhait spécifique pour transformer l'hyperactif. Il ne fait pas le lien entre le pouvoir de la lune et la transformation humaine qui a eut lieu il y a quelque temps.

Après avoir montré la magnificence de son génie, Lydia repart satisfaite d'avoir aidé ses amis.

^^^^^^^ ELLIPSE DE TROIS SEMAINES ^^^^^^

Stiles est énervé, ces trois semaines n'ont rien changé ! De plus, le fait d'être un loup l'empêche de parler, d'utiliser son ordinateur ou encore tenter quoi que ce soit avec Derek. La nouvelle lune promet d'être chargée en révélations, il doit expliquer au benêt qu'est Derek son effet sur sa personne, celui de la nouvelle lune bien sur pas celui de Derek. Il n'a pas été fichu de faire le lien, en même temps il n'est pas lui.

La nuit qui doit sentir l'impatience de Stiles se couche emmenant avec elle les deux compagnons. Derek et Stiles s'apaisent pour s'endormir dans un sommeil profond.

Derek se réveille dans un monde blanc où il n'y a ni sol ni ciel. Il a beau marcher, il a l'impression de ne pas se déplacer. Puis viens le moment où il se rend compte qu'à travers tout ce blanc, une forme noire se détache. Il se rapproche, se rapproche du loup.

C'est un loup qui lui ressemble étrangement, il a le pelage noir et les yeux rouges.

Les deux êtres sont l'un en face de l'autre, comme si entre eux se tenait un miroir, où chacun regarde son reflet.

« - Qu'elle a été ton souhait ?

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir le connaître ?

\- Oui

\- Très bien, mon souhait a été : au moment exact où Stiles ressentira une douleur, reflet de la mienne, celui-ci se transformera en loup pour me rejoindre. »

Derek comprend enfin, au moment exact où Stiles s'est blessé contre le sol de sa chambre, sa douleur physique s'est reflété, parallèlement, à la douleur morale du loup.

Le loup voit la compréhension se dessiner sur le visage de Derek.

« - C'est de ta faute ! » Crache le loup.

Le loup écume de rage, et cette colère le pousse à sauter sauvagement sur Derek. La gueule grande ouverte sur des crocs acérés, le loup fait tomber Derek au sol, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Derek se réveille en sursaut, la respiration hachée, dans un lit moite. La sueur coule de son front pour terminer sa course sur l'oreiller. Derek tente de prendre des respirations profondes pour essayer de se relaxer. Mais dans sa tête tourne en boucle les réminiscences de son rêve : « au moment exact où Stiles ressentira une douleur, reflet de la mienne, celui-ci se transformera en loup pour me rejoindre. »

Derek se redresse dans son lit et regarde le loup dormir paisiblement. Il sait maintenant pourquoi Stiles s'est transformé, mais il décide de pas lui en parler maintenant. Il aura tout le temps le lendemain, Derek ne veut pas troubler la tranquillité qu'il a sous les yeux.

Tout ceci aurait pu passer pour un simple rêve, pourtant il sait que ça ne l'a pas été.

Derek se rallonge tout près de Stiles et s'endort d'un sommeil troublé.

Au matin quand Derek se réveille, Stiles n'est déjà plus là. Cependant il peut entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Derek descend et arrive sur le champ de bataille qui se trouve être la cuisine.

Il est surpris de trouver sa cuisine dévastée par un ouragan. Stiles.

Il fait le tour du comptoir et aperçoit Stiles recouvert de farine, son museau et ses poils ne sont pas épargnés. Le loup a les oreilles levées vers Derek en signe d'innocence.

« - Stiles... » gronde Derek menaçant.

 _J'ai voulu préparer le petit déjeuner..._

Stiles commence à se retourner, prêt à fuir devant la tête que fait Derek.

« Ne bouge pas ! Tu vas salir toute ma maison. »

Derek vient porter le loup sur son épaule, se tachant lui-même de farine. Derek amène le loup dans la salle de bain et le pose dans la baignoire.

Le loup grognon soupire et dit :

« - tu es né pour me pourrir la vie. »

 _Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne chose sinon tu t'ennuierais Derek._

Derek commence à rincer Stiles mais celui-ci n'aime pas le contact de l'eau collante à son pelage et se secoue. Aspergeant Derek par la même occasion.

« Stiles... »

 _oui, c'est moi._

Derek soupire une nouvelle fois et se décide à retirer t-shirt et jean pour rejoindre Stiles dans la baignoire. Il commence à frictionner la tête du loup pour enlever la farine et autres choses gluantes de son pelage. Le loup se laisse faire les yeux fermés.

« J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. »

Le loup rouvre les yeux et écoute sérieusement Derek, il sait d'avance que la suite va être d'une importance capitale.

« J'ai rencontré mon loup intérieur. Il m'a avoué le souhait qu'il a formulé. Il a désiré qu'au moment exact où tu ressens la moindre douleur parallèle à la sienne, tu deviennes loup.

Ta douleur physique a été le reflet de sa douleur morale. Mon loup a décidé de mettre à profit la douleur qu'il ressentait par ma faute et de la changer en avantage pour t'obtenir. »

Stiles surpris écoute le récit de Derek, les liens s'unissent dans son cerveau d'hyperactif. Voilà pourquoi il s'est transformé ce jour-là dans sa chambre.

Derek finit de laver le jeune loup, pendant que celui-ci le regarde allègrement. Le loup grognon fait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, pas besoin d'ajouter plus de tensions qu'il n'y a déjà entre eux.

La soirée se termine et la nouvelle lune approche, et Stiles le ressent. Il peut sentir de léger tiraillement même si la nuit n'est pas encore tombée. Stiles reste campé sur le canapé à attendre le changement brutal de son corps. Il est impatient et ne cède pas aux réprimandes de Derek par rapport à son excitation excessive. Lui, ne sait cependant pas pourquoi, mais il va bientôt le découvrir.

Puis enfin le douloureux changement se présente à Stiles. Les multiples transformations se font avec brutalités. Le jeune homme nu sur le canapé attrape un plaid pour se couvrir, ainsi qu'un pantalon qui traîne par là. Lui donnant la sensation d'être humain de nouveau, ce qu'il est pour une nuit. Sa peau se couvre tout de même de frisson.

« - Il fait vraiment froid dans cette maison. » se plaint Stiles qui est victime du changement de température.

« Ferme la bouche Derek, tu baves. »

Derek qui a observé le changement de Stiles est surpris et il s'est figé sur place, il est maintenant pendu aux paroles de Stiles.

« - qu'est-ce que …

\- ah, oui c'est vrai tu n'étais pas au courant. Tu te souviens quand Lydia est venue nous montrer sa trouvaille ?

\- Oui

\- Et bien après avoir écouté la légende du loup et de l'homme, j'ai compris quelque chose : tout comme la lune donne son pouvoir au loup, la nouvelle lune, c'est-à-dire le moment où la lune disparaît apporte le pouvoir de ton loup avec elle. Alors le souhait pendant une nuit est annulé.

\- Tu n'aurais pu me le dire avant !

\- Et comment ? Si tu es si intelligent !»

Derek commence à grogner contre Stiles qui lui répond effrontément.

Le jeune homme se redresse et il vient se planter devant Derek.

« tu vas sortir les crocs ? » demande sérieusement Stiles.

Le jeune homme voit Derek réagir dans la seconde qui suit, son corps se fige et ses dents se crispent.

Soudainement, il est poussé sur le canapé avec Derek le surplombant et écumant de colère.

« - TU CROIS QUE C'EST DROLE ! La moindre information peut nous être utile. Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! »

Stiles se ratatine sur lui-même, essayant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé sous le regard colérique de Derek. Le coté alpha de Derek a pris le dessus et il a voulu soumettre Stiles à son autorité tout comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre membre de la meute.

« - je suis désolé Derek, ne t'énerve pas … » demande Stiles, penaud.

Alors pour satisfaire sa propre envie, contre toute attente Stiles tend les bras pour entourer le cou de Derek, et rapprocher leur corps par la même occasion. Derek ne le repousse pas et vient nicher sa tête dans le cou de Stiles, il laisse sa confiance en Stiles prendre le dessus sur ses propres règles. Stiles peut sentir le souffle chaud de Derek frôler son cou. Après quelques minutes, Derek se décide à relever la tête pour s'éloigner de Stiles. Seulement ça ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite, son regard reste attaché à celui du jeune homme. Le regard whisky recherche dans celui de Derek une réponse. Des rougeurs commencent à apparaître sur les joues de l'hyperactif qui laisse dériver ses pensées beaucoup trop loin. Puis enfin, pendant une seconde il accorde le droit à ses yeux de dériver sur les lèvres de Derek. Derek remarque son regard qui n'a peut-être pas duré qu'une seconde.

Alors lui aussi laisse glisser ses yeux jusqu'aux lèvres de Stiles. L'hésitation se voit chez les deux jeunes hommes, leurs regards font plusieurs allers-retours entre leurs lèvres et leurs yeux. Puis un des deux, qui sait lequel, prend l'initiative de leur premier baiser. Leurs lèvres et leur souffle se lient pour entrer dans une valse où chacun cherche le contrôle. Après quelques tentatives, Stiles laisse volontiers le contrôle à Derek et il se laisse emporter par les sensations que lui procure le baiser. Leurs langues se cherchent et se trouvent comme de vielles amies qui se connaissent depuis longtemps. Derek entre les jambes de Stiles, prend celui-ci par les hanches pour l'aider à se relever et ainsi l'asseoir sur ses genoux. En ne cessant jamais l'échange fiévreux.

Alors que ce moment semble idyllique pour Stiles tout comme pour Derek, les vieux démons de ce dernier viennent lui souffler des idées qui vont à l'encontre du moment qui se déroule entre lui et l'hyperactif. Il essaye d'y échapper mais quand ses pensées lui soufflent que Stiles va finir comme sa mère, le choc le pousse à repousser le jeune homme d'une manière que l'on ne peut pas qualifier de délicate. Stiles est brutalement repoussé contre le sol. Derek est maintenant debout, regardant Stiles avec un regard horrifié devant ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Le regard du plus jeune se fait perdu.

« - pourquoi tu as fait ça Derek ?

\- Et toi Stiles. Nous ne devons pas faire ça.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi j'ai faits ça ? nous l'avons fait à deux.

\- ça ne doit pas se reproduire.

\- Mais nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre, arrête de te voiler la face Derek !

\- Ça ne doit pas arriver.

\- Mais tu …

\- JE T'AIME PAS ! »

Stiles s'est subitement tu et de l'eau commence à remplir ses yeux, menaçant de se déverser sur le joli visage. Alors il prend la décision qu'il n'a jamais prise, il fuit.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bientôt les vacances ( = plus de temps ).

Ps : petit changement dans toute la fanfic, le lieu de résidence de Derek n'est plus le loft mais le manoir ( rénové par les soins de la meute )


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà la suite tant attendue par certain, j'espère que vous aller aimer ! Ne me tuez par pour ce retard, je pense que c'est une habitude chez moi ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Les pieds nus frappent la terre pour s'éloigner de l'homme qui ne l'aime pas. Des larmes aveuglent le jeune homme qui court pour fuir un grand danger, même si cette menace la déjà blessée.

Derek s'est aperçu des paroles cruelles qu'il prononçait au moment où celle-ci lui échappaient.

Les larmes qui ont commencé à remplir les yeux de l'hyperactif lui ont coupé la respiration. Et son temps de réaction n'a pas été assez rapide pour rattraper son imprudence, ce qui a laissé le temps au jeune homme de fuir.

Derek commence une course effrénée pour le rattraper mais il ne le voit plus dans son champ de vision. Son palpitant s'emballe à l'idée d'avoir fait fuir le jeune homme encore une fois, les regrets s'emmêlent au sentiment d'urgence.

« - Stiles, où es-tu ! »

Stiles court à travers les arbres. L'odeur de mousse est omniprésente, et les épines de pin lui écorchent les pieds. Les seules feuilles qui restaient du printemps sont maintenant tombées au sol.

Une pente abrupte fait déraper un de ces pieds dans la terre humide et le fait chuter, l'entraînant dans roulé-boulé jusqu'à la fin de la pente.

Une lamentation de douleur s'échappe d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme. Sa tête a percuté le sol et le tambourinement qui résonne dans celle-ci lui donne envie de vomir. Stiles est allongé dans les feuilles rougeâtres qui recouvrent le sol.

Les yeux fixant les milliards d'étoiles au-dessus de lui en entendant que son monde cesse de tourner. L'étendue de la nuit ne l'inquiète pas, mais le repose comme si il avait toujours été là et qu'il le serait toujours. C'est l'endroit où il doit être.

Une légère brume envahit la forêt de Becon Hills, empêchant encore davantage Derek, de retrouver la trace de Stiles. Peut-être qu'il ne le retrouvera jamais.

« Stiles ! »

Le bruit de course que suivait Derek jusqu'à présent, s'est arrêté. Il ne lui reste plus que son odorat et son instinct pour le trouver. Derek continue son chemin puis il passe près d'un dénivelé, quand il s'aperçoit que la terre, par endroits, est retournée. Alors, de sa main il s'agrippe à un arbre proche de lui, pour se pencher et regarder en contrebas de la pente.

Soudain, il aperçoit l'hyperactif immobile sur le sol. Ses pensées sont noyées d'horreur et ses jambes s'actionnent, il commence à dévaler la pente à toute vitesse pour arriver le plus vite possible auprès de Stiles.

Derek laisse échapper une grossièreté dans ce brouillard de panique qui l'aveugle :

« merde. »

Quand il arrive auprès du jeune homme, il soulève doucement sa tête pour capter son regard, ses yeux qui semblent perdus dans les étoiles à jamais.

« Stiles, ouvre les yeux. » dit Derek en tapotant doucement la joue de l'hyperactif.

« - Derek ?

\- oui, c'est ça revient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Tu as dévalé la pente apparemment.

Tu sais, pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... mais c'est compliqué. Ma famille …

\- d'habitude c'est moi qui parle de trop. ça va Derek. Ne t'inquiète pas, je survis toujours.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas...

\- si j'ai compris, je m'en remettrais. » dit Stiles qui sourit tristement.

Derek laisse Stiles couper court à la discussion, comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'il a seulement peur de le perdre.

Derek redresse doucement le blessé et aspire le peu de douleur que ressent encore le jeune homme. Toutefois des nausées non prévisibles semblent toujours vouloir prendre possession de l'estomac de Stiles. Alors Derek décide de porter le jeune homme qui ne tient pas sur ses jambes en raison de sa légère commotion. Stiles enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek, puis ses bras autour du cou de l'alpha et il se plonge dans son odeur rassurante. Derek, qui le soutient, crochète ses bras sous son fessier.

Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson, dans un soulagement réciproque.

« - on rentre à la maison. »

Stiles acquiesce docilement au creux du cou de Derek.

Les deux compagnons traversent la forêt pour retourner au manoir, ils se rapprochent et ils passent la lisière de la forêt. Mais quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose dans ce lieu si paisible semble être dérangé. Et c'est précisément ce qui procure une sensation de malaise à l'alpha, il semble que quelqu'un ait envahi le territoire de la meute Hale.

Derek ressert sa prise autour de Stiles, en apercevant Deucalion assis sur le perron de sa propre maison. Celui-ci sourit d'un air malicieux. L'hyperactif sent plutôt qu'il ne voit son compagnon se tendre contre lui.

Deucalion prononce sa sentence :

« - je suis venu chercher ce qui doit m'appartenir. »

Derek repose l'hyperactif au sol et le positionne derrière lui pour le protéger de l'ennemi. Le corps entier de Derek protège celui de Stiles.

« - reste derrière moi Stiles. Et appelle Scott. »

Pendant que Derek et Deucalion se fixent du regard, ou plutôt que Derek analyse ses intentions, Stiles appelle Scott :

« - Scott !

\- Stiles ? Mais comment...

\- on n'a pas le temps, les alphas...

\- on arrive. »

Même à travers la conversation téléphonique, Scott a décelé la panique dans la voie de Stiles ainsi que son cœur au rythme alarmant.

Quand Stiles relève les yeux, au côté de Deucalion se tient maintenant les jumeaux, Kali et Ennis.

Deucalion coupe l'observation de Stiles en s'adressant à sa propre meute :

« - laissé moi l'alpha. Vous, vous vous surveillez notre petit gibier. »

Les yeux rouges de Derek s'illuminent dans la nuit profonde, signe de la transformation accru par la colère. Deucalion se jette sur Derek dans l'objectif de le tuer. Les griffes à quelque centimètre du visage de Derek sont arrêtés par les bras de celui-ci. Puis Deucalion est projeté en arrière par Derek qui est toujours positionné devant Stiles pour le protéger de tout ennemi.

Kali n'ose pas s'approcher de Stiles devant le mur agressif que dresse Derek avec son corps. L'attention de Derek est détournée quelques secondes par le cœur de Stiles qui s'emballe frénétiquement, présage d'une future crise de panique.

Et Deucalion profite de ses quelques secondes perdues pour attaquer de nouveau Derek, laissant le champ libre à Kali pour attaquer Stiles et le soumettre par la force.

Toutefois au moment où celle-ci s'approche, une flèche fend l'air pour se planter dans un arbre à quelque centimètre de son visage.

La meute est enfin là et elle se positionne derrière Derek pour montrer toutes leurs puissances réunies. Allison et Lydia viennent se positionner au côté de l'hyperactif pour le soutenir et le protéger. Les loups-garou eux se mettent en position pour combattre les alphas. Scott et Jackson commencent un combat contre les jumeaux, Etan et Aiden. Boyd et Erica, eux aussi se mettent par paires, pour engager leur propre combat contre Ennis. Et enfin Isaac se charge, seul, de Kali.

La meute utilise toute la motivation qu'ils ont en leur pouvoir pour détruire la meute qui les menace.

L'arrivée de la meute permet à Derek de se plonger complètement dans son combat contre Deucalion. L'aveugle a des capacités remarquables qui cause de nombreuses gênes à Derek. Subitement Deucalion prend le dessus et projette Derek contre les marches du perron, faisant éclater le bois.

Stiles pousse une exclamation de frayeur et s'apprête à courir vers son compagnon pour vérifier son état mais Lydia le retient par le bras. Derek se relève péniblement mais encore plus en colère.

Isaac quand à lui est en difficulté face à Kali, de même que Jackson et Scott face aux jumeaux. Le lien entre les deux les empêche de prévoir leur attaque et leurs blessures se font plus nombreuses.

La meute d'alpha est nettement plus puissante et expérimentée, ce qui créait de la difficulté pour la meute de Derek, même Derek semble toucher par ce phénomène.

Un cri de rage retenti quand Deucalion attrape le poignet de Derek et le brise. Stiles assiste à ce spectacle, impuissant. Il commence à sangloter face au traitement que subit son compagnon. Le cri de douleur s'est répercuté à l'intérieur de lui, le lien entre lui et Derek même si il n'est pas encore revendiqué lui fait sentir toute la douleur et la détresse que Derek peut ressentir en voyant ses bêtas être de plus en plus blessés.

Stiles ne peut même pas fournir son aide sous forme de loup puisque la nuit n'est pas encore achevée. Pour lui, être aussi inexpérimenté le fait se sentir exclu de la meute. Comment peut-il être un membre à part entier et ne pas contribuer à sa victoire.

Boyd et Erica sont peut-être les seuls à maintenir une certaine égalité dans leur combat contre Ennis. Les deux loups-garou sont en parfaits accords et ils arrivent à épuiser progressivement leur ennemi.

Derek se fait de nouveau attaquer par Deucalion mais cette fois son épuisement l'empêche d'éviter le coup, les griffes de l'alpha se plantent dans sa cuisse.

Stiles se débat de plus en plus dans les bras de Lydia.

Les griffes tachées de sang ressortent ensuite brutalement, et en même temps retentit le rire hystérique de Deucalion. Sa main griffue se lève de nouveau en l'air. Derek est ébloui par le soleil, et cette main s'abaisse encore pour le blesser, pour le tuer.

Les griffes transpercent l'estomac de Stiles. L'adolescent s'est arraché de la prise de Lydia et a couru se mettre entre Derek et Deucalion. Stiles s'est fait transpercer par la main meurtrière pour protéger son compagnon.

Son corps ensanglanté bascule contre Derek. La chaleur commence déjà à le quitter, quelle drôle de sensation.

Derek n'a pas anticipé l'acte précipité de Stiles, son corps repose contre lui. Et l'hyperactif devient pale à une vitesse alarmante.

Le cri de rage qui sort de la gorge de Derek n'est pas humain. La détresse rend les personnes inhumaines, tout comme leurs actes le deviennent.

Derek perd le contrôle de sa personne. La tête de Deucalion se détache de son corps, Derek le lui a tranché dans un élan de pure haine.

Derek tient maintenant le corps de Stiles dans ses bras, le jeune homme semble mener une bataille ardue contre l'hypothermie qui s'empare de son corps. Derek presse la blessure mais le sang continu de se rependre sur sa main, l'hémorragie est importante. Tous deux savent que Stiles se dirige vers cette main que lui tend la mort.

« - ça va aller Derek, tu iras bien. »

Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent quand la personne à laquelle on tient le plus au monde vous laisse. Et qu'elle vous dit que tout ira bien sans elle. C'est probablement le moment le plus difficile car vous ne pouvez pas vous dire que tout ira bien. Vous pouvez seulement dire : « ne me laisse pas ».

La meute ennemie commence à s'affaiblir dû au coup fatal porté à leur alpha.

« Derek tu sais j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose de très important, j'ai oublié de frapper l'imbécile qui m'a transformé. »

Stiles essaye de rester drôle, mais son souffle se fait difficile et ses paroles se perdent .

« - Stiles, tu auras tout le temps plus tard de me frapper alors ne dit pas que tu vas me laisser. »

Le plus difficile est d'être honnête.

« Stiles, je ne suis pas fou. »

Alors que Stiles s'endort de plus en plus, les premiers rayons de l'aube filtrent à travers les nuages. Le corps humain se transforme à nouveau en Loup, avec une douleur que l'hyperactif ne ressent plus.

« non ! Pourquoi tu te retransformes ! J'ai avoué, JE T'AIME !

Derek entend les battements du loup ralentir et se faire plus espacer. Puis un dernier souffle s'échappe des lèvres violacées pour ne jamais revenir.

Les combats de la meute se sont terminées, le reste de ma meute ennemie est parti en faisant une retraite tactique.

La meute entoure Derek, voulant lui procurer son soutient.

« - Derek, C'est trop tard. Il n'a pas pu t'entendre. » dit Scott en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Derek.

Derek se retourne agressif :

« - ne vous approchez pas ! Ne l'approchez pas ! »

Derek s'est mis à bercer le corps sans vie du loup.

L'homme et le loup, qui ne faisaient qu'un furent réunis dans une immense tristesse qui les unifia.

* * *

là par contre vous allez me tuer, non ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas la fin, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus XD

kiss à la prochaine fois

Onoda ~~


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello ! Et oui voila la suite ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre.

Je vous annonce que ceci est le dernier chapitre !

( les pensées sont toujours en italique )

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 7 :

La lune observa l'homme et le loup apprendre de leurs erreurs, ils apprirent que l'histoire n'a de cesse de se répéter et qu'ils ont, eux aussi, cédés à la faiblesse et au désir.

Toutefois, dans leur histoire quelque chose change, Derek n'a pas peur des a priori de la société, il a seulement peur que Stiles lui glisse entre les doigts tout comme sa famille. Ce qui était justement arrivé parce qu'il n'avait rien tenté envers Stiles.

La lune a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait si les circonstances avaient été différentes, mais puisque chacun a reconnu ses erreurs, elle décide de donner une nouvelle chance à Stiles en lui insufflant un nouveau souffle de vie.

Derek tient toujours le corps du loup contre lui. Dans un silence pesant, la meute est autour de lui tout en restant à l'écart, qui peut savoir ce que ressent un loup-garou qui vient de perdre son unique âme sœur. C'est sûrement la pire souffrance que nous pouvons éprouver au monde, à tel point que nous ne pouvons nous l'imaginer.

Tout recommence par un battement, petit, presque imperceptible mais le corps de Derek tout contre lui le perçoit. Le battement fait écho en Derek, comme si lui et Stiles ne faisaient qu'un. Et que par ce lien, Derek ressentait la lente progression de Stiles pour ressortir des bras de la mort. Des bras qui tentent de l'aspirer vers un gouffre profond comme une spirale d'Ekman. Les nouveaux battements apportent une nouvelle force au corps lupin pour lui permettre de se retransformer définitivement en humain. La malédiction est levée puisque le loup et l'homme sont unis et que ce dernier reconnaît qu'il aime Stiles.

« - Stiles !

Hello sourwolf, Batman a encore sauvé ton joli petit cul poilu de loup-garou. » ricane Stiles qui est toujours confortablement installé dans les bras de Derek.

Derek grogne et aboie sur Stiles pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée :

« - Ne refait plus jamais ça ! »

 _Ne me refait plus jamais ça._

Le sourire idiot de Stiles s'efface et ses mains viennent entourer le cou de Derek pour le serrer contre lui, pour le rassurer.

Derek répond à son étreinte et ressert sa prise sur le jeune homme, le maintenant contre lui dans une étreinte possessive. Le loup plonge son visage dans le cou de Stiles pour l'imprégner de sa propre odeur et enlever l'odeur froide et aigre de la mort.

La meute, elle, se tient un peu à l'écart, mais sur leur visage est visible un flot de questions devant le comportement des deux compagnons enlacés.

« - Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? questionne, incrédule, Scott devant la situation inhabituelle du couple enlacé devant lui.

« - C'est à cause du loup de Derek et de son désir de s'assurer qu'il ne l'a pas perdu, conséquence de l'imprégnation. » lui répond Lydia, même si elle sait que Scott n'a pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle vient de lui énoncer. Évidemment, elle a deviné ce qui se trame entre Derek et Stiles, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, ou juste ne pas être elle.

« - Laissons les tranquille. » approuve Allison. Et la meute d'un commun accord – même avec un Scott retissant- quitte les lieux.

Doucement, Derek soutient le corps de Stiles contre lui et il se dirige vers le manoir. A peine entré dans celui-ci, il pose le jeune homme sur le canapé pour s'absenter quelques secondes et aller chercher un de ces t-shirts et un caleçon ainsi qu'une couverture pour couvrir l'hyperactif mais le réchauffer également.

Après les lui avoir donnés, Derek se poste à la fenêtre, silencieux, pendant que Stiles enfile rapidement les vêtements. La nuit a été longue et la fatigue se fait ressentir mais des explications doivent être faites, c'est pourquoi Stiles prend la parole puisque Derek est enfermé dans son mutisme.

« - Maintenant la malédiction est levée.

Oui

Et c'est tout ?

Et c'est tout quoi Stiles ! Oui, maintenant tu vas bien gentiment rentrer chez toi. » dit Derek de manière agressive, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

Stiles se lève et il vient se poster au côté de Derek pour lui parler face à face, sans que le loup ne puisse lui cacher son expression.

« - Oh, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Si tu crois que tu vas encore pouvoir fuir, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

Je ne fuis pas !

Ah oui ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je te protège de tous ce qui m'entoure !

Et on voit ou cela nous a menés !

Ça suff... »

Stiles écrase brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de Derek. L'échange est brusque, les respirations sont précipitées. Stiles mord la lèvre inférieure de Derek de colère, alors que celui-ci essaye de résister au baiser tentateur. Les lèvres entrouvertes de Derek permettent à Stiles de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire pour jouer avec sa voisine.

La main de Stiles agrippe les cheveux de Derek pour rapprocher leurs corps, puis enfin Derek cède et répond au baiser avec la même brutalité, faisant passer toute la peur qu'il a ressenti pour le jeune homme.

Puis petit à petit, l'échange devient plus doux. Derek passe sa main en caresse dans les cheveux de Stiles, caressant la peau fine derrière son oreille. Leurs lèvres se détachent pour se donner des baisers papillons et entre deux baisers Derek prononce :

« - J'ai eu peur. »

Stiles se détache de Derek après avoir déposé énième baiser sur ses lèvres et il dépose son front contre celui de Derek.

« - Moi aussi. »

Stiles commence à papillonner des yeux et laisse son poids reposer contre Derek, alors qu'il commence peu à peu à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Dans un dernier murmure inaudible pour des oreilles humaines, il prononce :

« - Ne nous sépare pas Derek.

D'accord. »

Derek porte le jeune homme endormi jusqu'à sa chambre, le glisse sous les couvertures et vient le rejoindre en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Inconsciemment l'hyperactif se retourne pour enfouir sa tête dans la nuque de Derek et se retrouver encore plus proche de cette chaleur apaisante.

* * *

Depuis le jour où Stiles a dormi au côté du loup-garou, leur relation semble être redevenue celle qu'ils avaient auparavant. L'hyperactif est rentré chez lui, trouvant son père aux portes du désespoir pour avoir perdu son unique enfant. Les retrouvailles ont apporté du soulagement dans le cœur du shérif.

La meute s'est mis d'accord pour que Stiles raconte qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de sa mésaventure qui a eut lieu lors de sa disparition. L'hyperactif a eu droit, pendant 2 semaines, aux visites de la police et il a dû passer – malgré le fait qu'il soit absolument contre – un contrôle médical de routine.

Et maintenant que la situation est en ordre, l'hyperactif se retrouve au manoir. Derek ne semble pas vouloir le repousser mais il ne semble pas non plus vouloir faire le premier pas. Alors l'hyperactif comprend que c'est lui qui va devoir le faire. Ce que Stiles ne sait pas, c'est que Derek retient son loup qui lui veut absolument revendiquer le jeune homme, maintenant que la situation semble arrangée.

Stiles est assis, si on peut appeler ça assis, dans une drôle de position sur le canapé. Il n'a visiblement pas appris la leçon.

Derek, lui occupe le fauteuil attelant et essaye de lire le livre qu'il tient entre ses mains malgré les gesticulations excessives de Stiles.

« - Derek ?

\- …

Derek ?

…

Derek ?

Quoi ?!

Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu … C'est comme un yaourt nature sans le sucre, bien sûr tu es le yaourt nature et je suis le sucre. Par ce que tu vois, moi je ne pourrais jamais être le yaourt nature.

Stiles !

Oh oui pardon, ce que je voulais dire c'est : est-ce que l'on peut s'embrasser ?

Derek ignore de nouveau le jeune homme et il semble reprendre sa lecture même si ses sens,eux , restent bloqués sur l'hyperactif. Stiles se voyant superbement ignoré, se lève et se dirige vers le fauteuil de Derek et se poste devant lui.

Derek détache quelques instants ses yeux de son livre pour les poser sur l'hyperactif qui semble déterminé à vouloir le déranger. Puis Derek se fait arracher son livre qui est envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le regard de Derek se braque dans celui de Stiles et un de ces sourcils se lève. Stiles, toujours décidé, et ne cédant pas à la menace du sourcil, vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du loup-garou.

Derek laisse une fraction de seconde son regard se poser sur les lèvres de Stiles et il remonte les yeux comme si de rien n'était. Mais son mouvement n'est pas passé inaperçu.

« - Tenté ? » questionne Stiles avec un sourire taquin.

Derek grogne en réponse, mais son grognement est aspiré par les lèvres de Stiles qui en a eu marre d'attendre le déclic chez Derek.

Le loup de Derek grogne de contentement contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Mais avant que Stiles puisse approfondir le baiser, Derek le repousse.

« Quoi encore ? » demande Stiles visiblement vexé de s'être fait stopper.

« - C'est dangereux Stiles, mon loup veut te revendiquer. » dit Derek d'un ton sérieux.

« - Ce n'est pas dangereux Derek, je te fais confiance. »

Stiles appuie son front contre celui de Derek et lui demande :

« Tu me fais confiance ?

Je te fais confiance » répond instinctivement Derek, comment ne pourrait-il pas lui faire confiance après ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

Le loup lui accorde, alors que cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas fait, mais Stiles est spécial, spécial pour lui.

De nouveau Stiles emprisonne les lèvres de Derek. Le loup, lui, prend l'initiative de mordiller les lèvres de Stiles de ses dents, ce qui provoque un halètement chez le jeune homme. Leurs mouvements se font plus incertains, ne sachant pas où poser leurs mains.

Stiles commence sans s'en apercevoir un léger balancement des hanches, créant un délicieux frottement. Leurs lèvres ne se séparent que pour chercher de l'air. Puis la bouche de Derek vient embrasser le cou gracile de Stiles, irritant la peau de sa barbe. Les mains du loup-garou suivent un parcours de grains de beauté sur le corps de l'hyperactif, s'arrêtant sur l'os de chaque côté de ses hanches pour le caresser de ses pouces.

Les doigts de Stiles, eux, vont se nicher dans les cheveux de Derek puis descendent en caresse dans sa barbe.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches invitent leurs deux corps à se rapprocher et la bouche de Derek vient de nouveau embrasser le cou pâle à la légère flagrance de cannelle. Les yeux du loup-garou flash un instant au rouge après avoir subi une vague de désir provenant de son bas-ventre.

« - Derek… lit ? » murmure Stiles dans un gémissement provoquer par ses hanches de plus en plus actives.

Derek grogne son assentiment et agrippe les fesses de Stiles pour le caler correctement contre ses hanches, ne laissant que très peu d'espace entre eux, à tel point que leur haleine chaude se mélange. Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre est long et périlleux, les deux corps ne cessent de rencontrer de multiples surfaces plane. Le dos de Stiles se fait plaquer contre les murs du couloir à de nombreuses reprises mais cela n'empêche pas le jeune de maintenir sa prise sur Derek, les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et ses bras entourant son cou. Alors que le trajet arrive à son terme, le dos de Stiles rencontre douloureusement la poignée d'une porte, toutefois le plaisir est tellement présent que la douleur est occultée. L'hyperactif détache une des mains de la nuque de Derek pour actionner la poignée, leur permettant à tous les deux d'entrer dans la chambre aux couleurs sombres.

Derek emmène Stiles jusqu'au lit et se laisse tomber dos au lit sur le matelas en tenant toujours l'hyperactif contre lui. Ce dernier se rend à peine compte qu'ils sont maintenant sur le matelas. Stiles est positionné au-dessus de Derek et lui dévore voracement la bouche, tout en reprenant les frictions de son bassin. Seulement les mouvements sont dérangés par les draps et ses propres vêtements qui l'empêchent de ressentir plus de plaisir. Alors, précipitamment Stiles se relève pour s'asseoir sur les hanches de Derek, et se dépêtrer des draps et des vêtements gênants, mais dans sa précipitation le mouvement lui fait perdre son équilibre maladroit le faisant tomber du lit.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence inquiet, des ricanements étouffés se font entendre de la part de Derek. Le moment est tellement gênant que ç'en est devenu comique. Derek penche la tête du lit pour regarder Stiles qui toujours sur le sol de la chambre et qui semble vexé par les ricanements, ce qui provoque une moue attendrie chez Derek qu'il n'avouera jamais avoir eu.

Derek bien décidé à continuer leur activité, pose une de ses mains sur la hanche de Stiles et l'autre sous son aisselle afin de le soutenir et de le remonter sur le matelas. L'hyperactif se laisse faire mais continue de bouder, alors Derek en excuse tente de l'embrasser mais le jeune détourne la tête et le baiser fini sur la joue. Le rougissement sur les joues de Stiles prouve que le baiser l'a de nouveau échauffé même s'il tente de montrer le contraire en restant bougon.

La bouche de Derek continue son chemin et elle picore le cou de Stiles qui ne peut plus rester de marbre, du moins c'est ce que suggère son pantalon. Après une plainte retenue, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de céder et ouvre la bouche pour accueillir le baiser de Derek. Les lèvres se séparent de nouveau pour mieux se retrouver plus tard, en attendant les mains de Derek tirent sur les vêtements de Stiles pour lui faire comprendre que ceux-ci n'ont rien à faire entre eux. Les deux hommes se dévêtissent mutuellement en se regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir à chaque frôlement de leurs doigts contre la peau découverte.

Les vêtements disparus, Stiles retrouve sa position sur Derek et leur sexe se touchent enfin provocant chez chacun un halètement de pur plaisir. Le loup-garou disperse le brouillard devant son esprit et empoigne leurs deux sexes, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient. La vision de l'hyperactif sur lui est sublime à tel point qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'en le détaillant.

Les mouvements de poignets se font de plus en plus rapides ce qui rend la friction presque douloureuse, c'est pourquoi Derek tend l'autre main vers le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en ressortir un tube de lubrifiant. Derek laisse le liquide froid se rependre dans sa main sous le regard flou de Stiles, puis s'applique à recouvrir leurs deux sexes de la substance.

Alors que les mouvements du poignet de Derek reprennent, l'hyperactif semble à bout, et ses hanches commencent à accompagner les mouvements de Derek.

Toutefois un mouvement de hanche trop haut de la part du jeune homme, fait lâcher prise à Derek et son sexe vient se glisser entre les fesses de Stiles. De stupeur, leurs mouvements se stoppent alors que le sexe de Derek est toujours calé contre les fesses de Stiles. Le sourire narquois de Stiles n'empêche pas Derek d'être surpris quand Stiles amorce un mouvement des hanches pour se frotter lui-même contre le sexe du loup-garou. Le loup grognon, à bout de nerfs, change brusquement leur position pour que Stiles se retrouve sous son corps, dos au matelas. Le regard de Derek semble questionner celui de Stiles comme pour avoir son assentiment pour la suite de la manœuvre. Stiles ayant compris le regard de Derek, hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi le veut entièrement et l'embrasse tendrement, leurs lèvres se goûtant sans que leurs regards ne se détachent de leurs si précieux partenaires.

Derek avance des doigts lubrifiés vers l'entrée de Stiles, puis en insère un délicatement attentif à la moindre grimace du jeune homme. Le souffle de l'hyperactif se fait quelque peu saccadé dû à la gêne occasionnée. Puis un deuxième doigt s'insère en lui, lui arrachant une légère grimace. Derek toujours attentif commence à faire un mouvement de ciseau pour habituer l'hyperactif à sa future présence imposante. Soudainement les doigts de Derek touchent une boule de nerfs en particulier qui provoque un long geignement chez Stiles qui semble avoir oublié le moindre mot de son vocabulaire, seuls des gémissements mi-étouffés mi-bruyants sortent de sa gorge.

Quand les doigts sont retirés, quelque chose de plus imposant vient se positionner à son entrer sans toutefois le pénétrer. Derek attend l'assentiment de Stiles. la gorge nouée par le plaisir, Stiles prononce :

« - Derek, vient. »

Derek répond à sa requête et commence lentement à s'enfoncer dans son entre chaude. Attentif au moindre geste de panique ou de refus de la part de son partenaire, qui n'arrive cependant pas.

Quand enfin, Derek est enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il stoppe difficilement son mouvement pour laisser le temps à l'hyperactif de s'habituer à sa présence. Après quelques minutes d'attente ou l'hyperactif reprend son souffle, les hanches de celui-ci amorcent le premier mouvement, montrant à son partenaire qu'il n'a plus besoin de retenir les mouvements que son bassin lui dicte. Alors commence un suave ballet où Derek et Stiles avancent tous deux leurs hanches à la rencontre du corps de leur partenaire. Puis comme si le temps leur était compté, ce qui ne leur sera plus jamais, leur mouvement se font plus rapides et les gémissements autrefois inaudibles résonnent dans la pièce.

Soudain, Derek décide qu'il ne voit pas assez chaque parcelle de peau de l'hyperactif, c'est pourquoi après avoir agrippé les hanches de Stiles, ils les amènent tous les deux en position assise. Le nouvel angle , qui touche l'endroit si particulier fait pousser à Stiles un gémissement plus profond. Impatient de recommencer à toucher cette boule de nerfs, l'hyperactif lève lui-même les hanches à l'aide des jambes positionne de chaque côté des cuisses de Derek, prenant appuie sur le matelas.

Et comme de vieilles amies, leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau pour partager leur chaleur, ainsi les gémissements de Stiles sont aspirés par la bouche de Derek.

« - Stiles... »

Stiles comprend grâce au ton suppliant que Derek est proche de la jouissance et que le moment tant attendu de la morsure est venue. Alors le jeune homme, en toute confiance, présente sa nuque au loup-garou. Derek, avant d'amorcer la morsure, dépose des baisers papillon pour se rassurer lui-même ainsi que Stiles.

Après cela ils ne seront plus jamais séparables.

Derek sort ses crocs et mord l'endroit entre la clavicule et le cou, tout en essayant de faire le moins de mal à l'hyperactif. Les deux compagnons sentent le lien s'emmêler, se ficeler pour finalement devenir complet, incassable.

Les sentiments partagés à travers le lien son tellement fort que cela mène Stiles à la jouissance, en se resserrant autour de Derek qui vient à son tour en étouffant un gémissement dans l'épaule de Stiles.

Les deux êtres enchevêtrés retombent sur le lit puis Derek se retire de Stiles et porte sa main à sa hanche pour le rapprocher. Derek enlace le jeune homme et emmêle leurs jambes. Chaque parcelle de leur peau est en contact, créant un nouveau frisson à l'hyperactif. L'apaisement post orgasme envahit les deux compagnons enlacés. Avant de sombrer dans les affres du sommeil, Derek dépose un dernier baiser sur la morsure nouvellement créée.

Quand le silence paisible semble avoir pris place entre les deux compagnons, Derek entend murmurer :

« - Ne me laisse pas.

\- Plus jamais. »

 **FIN**

* * *

Et oui c'est terminé ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews : ma sœur ( qui m'a souvent menacée), mes amies qui ont corrigé mes fautes, Lydiamartin33430 et Dream's steam pour leurs reviews imaginatives et pleins d'autres ...

à une prochaine fois peut-être

kiss Onoda ~~


End file.
